Mystical Nekos
by Kinuyo Ibukii
Summary: Two orphen boys find a female neko and becomes her new owners. They go on this wild adventure, together they understand the true meaning of friendship, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Episode one~ The capture of female the neko

In the mountains of Eastern Japan, deep within the forest, was a male student dojo for orphan boys that where run a ways. Two best friends named Hiromichi Hideki and Takashi Hyosuke, ages of 15 and 14, Hiromichi is the type of boy that wants to find a male neko because in this time and age male nekos are known to be the power of all nekos alive and living among humans but, in secret. Hiromichi road his bike home but he took a long way home, but to night he saw something unbelievable in the distance. He saw a neko getting washed in the stream but the thing is, is that nekos are unheard of in these parts, he stood on his bike trying to believe what he just saw. The neko disappeared in a blink of the eye when it noticed him.

~At the dojo~ [Hiromichi snuck into the dojo without his sensei noticing] ~The next morning~

Hiromichi: *excited* "Takashi! Guess what I saw last night!"

Takashi: *pushing up his glasses* "What? A nude girl again."

Hiromichi: "Something even better!"

Takashi: "What can be even better than that?"

Hiromichi: "I saw.. I saw a neko. I think it was a male."

Takashi: "Sshhhh, keep your voice down. If Sensei Tanaka hears you he'll punish us for sure this time."

Hiromichi: "But I'm sure of it this time!"

Takashi: "Your really sure of yourself aren't you?"Hiromichi: "Yes, I really believe that they are alive."Takashi: *sighs* "Do you have any proof?"Hiromichi: "No. I forgot my camera." *sweat drop*

Takashi: "I refuse to go on another wild goose chase, again."Hiromichi: "Please this time is different."

Takashi: "And why is that? I'm not convinced, not even two years ago."

Hiromichi: "…."

[Two years ago Hiromichi lost his big brother Hidekazu, or so he thought.]

Takashi: "I'm sorry, I forgot."

Hiromichi: "No, it's alright."

Takashi: "…. alright, tonight, I'm guessing you went a different rout home, right?"

Hiromichi: "Yeah, but really? You will?"

Takashi: "Yeah," *sweat drop* "Only because you want to revive your brother."

Hiromichi: "Thanks Takashi, you don't know how much this means to me." *hugs him*

Takashi: "Yeah, always." *sweat drop*

~Night time at the same spot~ Hiromichi: *recording with his camera* "Alright, this is night one of us finding a male neko. But we have to be quiet, they are really shy creatures. So Takashi? How do you feel?"

Takashi: *yarning* "Sleepy, Hiro are you sure this will work? I mean what if it doesn't come out?"

Hiromichi: "I'm sure of it, most cats like fish right?" *pulls out a raw just caught dead fish*

Takashi: "Eww, that crap sticks, put it away!" *holding his nose*

Hiromichi: *recording* "No, this is the trap."

Takashi: "Your out of your freaking mind." *helps putting up the trap*Hiromichi: "Haha! So are you for helping," *heard someone running towards them* "Come on Takashi!" *they both hid*

[A neko picked up a fish and was caught in the trap]

Hiromichi: *facing the camera* "YES! Takashi did you see that!"

Takashi: "Well I'll be damned." *pushing up his glasses*

Hiromichi: *lowering the trap* "Wow, it's a," *shocked* "It's a girl?" *upset* "NO! I THOUGHT IT WAS A MALE!"

Neko girl: "Chu?" *eating the fish and looking confused*

Takashi: "Hiya beautiful, what's your name?" *blushing*

Neko girl: "Chu!" *smiling face to face with him* Takashi: *blushing bright red* "Awwww! She's adorable!"

Hiromichi: "No, we can't keep her." *mad*

Takashi: "Why not? Isn't that the whole part about capturing a neko? To keep it as a pet, and grant your wishes."

Hiromichi: "I know that but, the male ones are the ones who grants your wishes."

Takashi: "Well, we don't know that for sure. Well we have to keep her, until we know who she belongs to." *patting her head*

Hiromichi: "I refuse to own her." *disappointed*

Neko girl: "Chu?" *cuddling up next to Hiromichi* Takashi: "Haha! See? She likes you Hiro!"

Neko girl: "Hiro!" *she pushed her necked body against him*Hiromichi: "WWWWWWAHHHHHHHHHHH!" *fell to the ground blushing*Takashi: "Aww lucky, I wish she would do that to me." *pouting*

Hiromichi: "I .. I guess we could keep her." *blushing* "But what should we name her?"

Neko girl: "Hiro." *nuzzling his cheek*

Takashi: "How about Hina?" *smiling* "She seems to enjoy saying your name a lot!" *giggling*

Hiromichi: "Alight, Hina it is. Well we need to find her something to wear."

Takashi: "I was way ahead of you, I knew something like this would happen." *reaches in his backpack and pulled out a long t-shirt and shorts*

[Hina puts them on]

Hina: "Chu~!" *purring*

Takashi: "Hehe! She likes it, sweet!"

Hina: "Chu~!" *nuzzles Takashi's face*

Takashi: "Hehe, okay, okay Hina! Calm down!" *shocked* "OH! Sensei Tanaka!"

Hiromichi: "Oh yeah I forgot, damn it.. We got to hide her."

~At the dojo~ Tanaka: *waiting at the main entrance with his hair covering up his left eye* [He looks to be the age of 19- which he is] "So, where did you two go off too?" *smiling at them*

Takashi: *sweat drop* "Ummmmmmm you see, I ahh, we where.."

Hiromichi: *nervous* "Fishing!"

Tanaka: *glaring* "Really, now? At this time of night? Strange…" *his face turns dark* "I'm sure you two would love to work, with a toothbrush." Both boys: "Yes sir." *bowing*

Hina: *rushing over to both boys necked again* "Chu~!" *jumps on Hiromichi's back*

Tanaka: *nose bleed* "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU TWO DOING?" *starts to touch Hina's necked body blushing- it is his perverted stage*

Both boys: "!" *shocked*

Hina: *blushing and moaning* "Chu~!"

Takashi: "Master can we keep her?" *tearing up*

Hiromichi: "We promise to take good care of her!" *on his knees*

Hina: *looking at both of the boys and mimics them* "Chu?"

Tanaka: *sighs* "Fine, for the night." *perverted smile* "Yes, she should sleep with me." *grabs her hand and goes into his room with her*

Hiromichi: "!" [Oh MY GOD HE'S GOING TO BE ALL NASTY WITH HER]

Takashi: *crying* "My poor neko!"

~The next day~ The boys got done with cleaning all the floors and bathrooms and all the other boys where out shopping in the city.

Takashi: *lurking around in the master's room for Hina* "Hina?"

Hiromichi: *lurking too* "I don't think she's in here."

Takashi: *glaring* "Yeah, no duh."

Tanaka: *behind them both* "You won't find her in here." *glaring*

Hiromichi: "Master where is she?"

Tanaka: *pointing at her in the distance* "I sent her for some clean water, I wanted to talk to you two." *they all sat down* "Do you two know what you are getting yourselves into? If she already haves a master, they will be looking for her. And let me tell you, that is nothing to be around."

Hiromichi: "Well, she didn't have a collar on when we got her." *sweat drop*

Tanaka: "I see. Well she can't stay here." *sighing* "She needs to leave here, and so do you."

Hiromichi: "WHAT! WHY?"

Tanaka: "I can't risk my other students getting hurt." *gives a serious face* "I'm sorry Hiromichi, Takashi."

Takashi: *bowing* "Master, I thought you never believed in nekos."

Tanaka: "I always knew they where real, I just didn't' want to tell any of you. Because of the dangers, but you will soon figure it out I suppose. Good luck, and .. Be safe." *walked out into the garden to meditate*

Both boys: "…"


	2. Chapter 2

Episode two~ Where to go

Hina, Takashi, Hiromichi just left the school and now is on the road to the city hoping to find a better life, but being young might be kind of hard for all of them, well maybe not that hard but Takashi is the brains, Hiromichi is the hard worker, and Hina is just like a newborn she haves no clue of human life.

~On the highway~

Hiromichi: "If you ask me I think that Master is hiding something." *pondering*

Takashi: *sweating* "Well no one asked you, and besides maybe this is a test of some sort." *rubbing his dry throat* "Man, I'm thirsty."

Hina: *confused* "Chu~!"

Hiromichi: *coughing* "Wait a minute! I didn't clam her!"

Takashi: "What are you talking about? You can't bail out of this now, we're in this together!" *pissed*

Hiromichi: "Your right, I'm sorry." *stops and sits on the road* "….."

Takashi: "What are you doing? This is no time for rest, we need to find the nearest town."

Hina: "Chu!" *sniffs the air and starts to run* "CHU~!"

Takashi: "Hina, wait!" *running after her*

Hiromichi: *running after them* "Wait!"

~They ran 200 miles without rest thanks to Hina wishing them the speed and strength~

[They all came across a small village]

Takashi: "FOOD! Good girl, let's get something to eat. Come on Hiro!" *running into the village*

Hina: "Hiro!" *runs up to him and licks his lips* "Hiro!" *grabs his hand and ran after Takashi*

Takashi: "Hey you two over here!" *he waved at them and they where all inside of a small restaurant*

[A young girl around their age came to there table to serve them}

Mariko: "Hello, would you like to try or lunch special? It's spicy beef and pork curry."

Hiromichi: "Sure, we'll have two."

Hina: "Chu~!"

Hiromichi: *smiling* "And a fish stew."

Mariko: "Very well, I'll be back shortly."

Takashi: "Wow, look at all the beautiful girls!"

Hiromichi: "I guess …" *looking at Hina*

Takashi: "Don't tell me your going gay on me." *mad* "Are you even listening to me?"

Hiromichi: "Sure," *closing his eyes smiling*

Takashi: "If a guy comes over, trying to talk to you. I don't know you." *glaring looking away*

Hina: "Chu?" *she sat looking at them*

Mariko: *came back with their foods* "Here you guys go, enjoy."

Takashi: "Thank you, here you go Hina." *began to feed her the fish soup*

Hina: *face turns hot red* "CHU~!" *she enjoyed the soup*

Takashi: "Haha! Hey Hiro, it's nice to have a sexy neko as a pet! I mean dude, a life size neko, and not the plushy doll of some random one." *blushing at Hina*

Hina: "Chu~!"

Takashi: "Hina, say _Takashi_!" Hina: "Takashi!"

Takashi: "Yay! She said my name!"

Hiromichi: "We should get going soon, and I mean dine-n-dash!"

Takashi: "Wait, you didn't bring any money?" *upset*

Hiromichi: "No, I spent it on my camera."

Hina: *in disguise* "Takashi and Hiro!"

Takashi: *glaring on the side of his glasses* "Fine, but maybe Hina should create a diversion."

Hiromichi: *shocked* "What? Now?"

Takashi: *swallowed thickly* "Now." *Takashi ripped off Hina's dress as she stood necked*

Man: "OH MY GOODNESS!"

Woman: "WHAT KIND OF RESTURANT IS THIS?"

Man 2: "WAHOO BABY GRIND A POLE!" *he is drunk*

~Hiromichi and Takashi along with Hina ran outside~Mariko: *smirking* "Nice try boys."

Hiromichi: "Busted?"

Takashi: *swallowed thick* "Big time…"

Hina: "CHU~!" *the boys covered up her breast*

Mariko: "I hate to be you right now." *she walked away as two cops locked them up*

~Inside the ceil~

Hiromichi: "Great, ….. Here I go messing everything up again."

Takashi: *glaring* "You can say that again." *laying on the bed*

Mariko: *standing in front of them* "Where were you guys headed too?"

Hiromichi: "Can you save us?"

Mariko: "I'm am saving your life, you were to be hanged."

Takashi: "WHAT? NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN!"

Mariko: "Relax, I told my grandmother you two could work at her inn. Until you pay the bill off."

Hiromichi: "I suppose that is better than death." Takashi: "The hell is wrong with you? OF COURSE IT IS?"

~At Mariko's Grandmother's inn~Wise elder: "Ah, Mariko.. These are the two trouble markers."

Mariko: "Yes ma'am. They have agreed to work off there dept." *smiling warmly*

Wise elder: "After you two young gentlemen are done, I will give you transportation into the city."

Hiromichi: "WHAT?" *shocked* "H-How'd you know we where on our way to the city?"

Wise elder: "Hahaha, I am wise beyond my time young one."

Takashi: "Thank you ma'am!"

Wise elder: "It should take you about a month, to finish."

Both boys: "WHAT!"

Hiromichi: *sighs* "Oh great."

Takashi: *crying* "There trying to kill us!"

Hina: "Chu~!"


	3. Chapter 3

Episode three~ The introduction of a _NEW _neko

Hiromichi: "*sighs* Ugh, my back is killing me!" As he continued scrubbing the floors of the hotel

Takashi: pushing up his glasses "None of less, you should be worried about that girl finding out about Hina!"

Hiromichi: "Oh yeah, I forgot … I was caught up in trying to hurry up and finish that I totally forgot about Hina for a while."

Takashi: "Yeah, speak for yourself. I've been watching her seen we've been here and .. That _girl _is up to something …" He said with a slight blush on his face

Hiromichi: "I'm sorry Takashi. I'll go check on Hina." When he went to Hina's room, he was shocked to see Mariko in their brushing Hina's hair "!"

Hina: smiling with such an adorable look "CHU~!" she waved at Hiromichi

Mariko: "Don't worry _Hiromichi_," she said while teasing his name "Your secret is safe with me." She blushed but smiled

Hiromichi: "I, I-I .. I have no idea what you're talking about!" he began freaking out

Mariko: "Oh yes you do, its okay … Hina told me all about it." She chuckled

Hiromichi: "How can you even understand her? All she mostly says is _**Chu." **_

Mariko: "Oh .. I have my ways of understanding _Nekos._"

Takashi: "WHAAAAAAA~!" He began screaming as he ran towards Hina's room with another neko on his neck "H-H-HIROMICHI!"

Hiromichi: "!" he was shocked to see another neko "I-Is this even possible?"

Mariko: "Yup, this is my neko _Yukuro-Rini__!" _She smiled

Hiromichi: "You? YOU HAVE A NEKO TOO?"

Mariko: "YUP!" then she gave a serious look "But, that's why I didn't say anything .. Because the _female nekos _are disappearing one by one. They are being used for awful things. I managed to save Yukuro-Rini from her former master," she began tearing up "Well, any whom .. How'd you both find her?"

Hiromichi: "Well, I didn't realize it was a female until it was to late, but I tried to catch a male neko because they are more powerful then the females."

Mariko: "So what your saying is .. That you tried to get a male but instead you found this adorable neko girl?"

Hina: hugging Mariko "CHU~!" both Hina and Mariko blushed as they both laughed

Takashi: "So what. Does she only say _'chu' _too?" he asked pointing toward Yukuro-Rini

Yukuro-Rini: "I talk human language!" she smiled

Takashi: blushing bright red "REALLY! THAT'S INCRIDIBLE!" as he looked at the female neko with blonde-hair: wearing two pigtails, sky blue eyes, and wore a long t-shirt dress with flats on, and emoish looking gloves

Hina: ran over to Yukuro-Rini nuzzling her nose "Chu~!"

Yukuro-Rini: "Chu~!" nuzzling back

Takashi: "What is this? Some hot lesbian neko action?" He began blushing bright red

Yukuro-Rini: "AWWW SHE'S SO ADORBABLE!" she giggled as she patted Hina's head

Hina: "chu!"

Hiromichi: "Well, I guess we'll go back to working now."

Takashi: "Oh yeah .. I forgot."

Mariko: "Alright I'll watch her for you guys." She smiled

Hiromichi: "The sooner we get back to work Takashi, the sooner we'll leave this place."

Takashi: "Yeah .. Soon." He blushed as he daydreamed about Yukuro-Rini


End file.
